wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Moving On
"Moving On" is the twenty-sixth episode of season three of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the seventy-seventh of the overall series. It first aired on September 10, 2010. Plot When Justin fails to get over Juliet, Alex transforms Harper so that she looks like the young version of Juliet. Justin is delighted to see his soul mate again, until Harper, as Juliet, tries to make him move on. In the end, Justin decides that he is ready to date again and chooses to start the next chapter of his life. The real Juliet has actually been watching Justin this whole time and at the end it shows her watching Justin smiling. Spells *Transfix, transpose, make Harper look like Juliet, from head to toes - Turns Harper into Old Juliet. *Transfix, transpose, make Harper look like young Juliet, including the clothes - Turns Harper into Young Juliet. *Transfix, transpose, make Harper look like herself again, including the clothes - Turns Harper back into herself. Summary Justin cannot get over Juliet. One day, he is working in the Waverly Sub Station and a girl named Sara walks in. She looks similar to Juliet, and reminds him of her. She tries to ask him out, and he turns her down. Alex walks up to Justin and yells at him for not welcoming her. Justin says he's not ready, and that he never will be. He reveals that it is the day before her 2,194th birthday, and Alex responds by referencing Juliet's transformation to her true age in Wizards vs. Werewolves. Justin exits up the stairs, and Alex talks to Harper about her method for "ripping of the bandage" with her past relationships. Max enters through the door carrying a tent. He talks about his plan to go camping in Central Park, but Alex becomes sarcastic. Justin is standing outside the station, looking through a box full of pictures of Juliet. He thinks he sees her walk by, and runs to find her nowhere. After a short talk with Max, Harper, disguised as Juliet, regains his attention and walks out of the shadows. Justin jumps up excitedly and hugs her. He asks her how she became young again, and her best answers are "lollipop" and cream cheese. Justin says he knew that he shouldn't have let go, despite what everyone told him. Harper tries to convince him that the reason she "returned" was to tell him that letting go was okay. They agree to meet in the boat-pond that night for a boat ride. Max and Jerry are talking about yodelling when Justin runs into the station yelling that his true love has returned. His family look at him strangely. Theresa asks what he could possibly mean, when Alex and Harper burst in excitedly. Theresa talks to Justin about how this doesn't make sense, and how Magic must have been involved. Harper runs up, trying to convince Justin that he should move on (what she said disguised as Juliet.) Justin and Juliet (Harper) are standing by a boat near a shore. She tries once again to convince him to move on. They are about to kiss, when Harper reveals her "true identity" He then begins yelling at her. She says she was "just trying to help," and relays the story nearly in its entirety from her point of view, including a revealed conversation between her and Alex in the lair, where they create a plan to help Justin. Justin realizes that it's time to move on, and kisses Harper on the cheek. He changes her back and Max is revealed hanging from a pine rooster tree. Alex enters reclining on a raft, laughing at Max. Later that night, Justin is on a date with Sara on that same shore. He tries to carry her into the boat but ends up falling down. Juliet, in her 2,194-year-old form, can be seen smiling at Justin's milestone from some bushes nearby, obviously stating that even though Justin believes she has died of old age, she is still alive possibly meaning that a vampire bite her Quotes *Justin: I should have known it was too good to be true. Where is a guy like me going to find a girl like Juliet again? Harper: (as Juliet) You probably won't find a girl like her again, but that doesn't mean you won't find a girl you'll like again. She's out there somewhere. You just have to be open to finding her. (Justin kisses her on the cheek) Harper: (as Juliet) Um. You're not supposed to be kissing Juliet, you're supposed to be getting over her. Justin: That wasn't for Juliet. It was for you Harper. Thank you. Harper: (as Juliet) No problem. (Justin turns Harper back to herself again) Harper: Thank you. And when you kissed me, I was Juliet. So Zeke doesn't have to know about this. *Justin: Max, did you just see Juliet walk by? Max: Juliet? You mean the one who got really old and hobbled off into the woods and you never got to see again? Justin: Yeah, that's the one... Max: No , I don't remember her *Max: Dad, can I have this soup ladle? It'll be perfect when I'm out ladling things in the wild. Jerry: Max, what do think 'ladling' means? Max: (into the ladle) Ladle-ladle-lay-dee-hoo! What that has to do with soup, I have no idea. Cast *Selena Gomez Alex Russo *David Henrie Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin Max Russo *Jennifer Stone Harper Finkle *Maria Canals Theresa Russo *David DeLuise Jerry Russo Special Guest Star: Bridgit Mendler as Harper Finkle as Juliet Van Heusen notes * This episode aired on September 3, 2010 on Disney Channel Germany. Bridgit Mendler is credited as special guest star for being the star of another Disney Channel series Good Luck Charlie. *In the flashback from Alex and Harper's point of view, after they run into the sub station, they turn their backs to everyone else and have a brief conversation before Justin yells that Juliet's back. However, earlier when that scene took place, Alex and Harper did not turn around and have that brief conversation. They just stood there at the door in stunned silence looking at everyone else. *In the opening segment, after Justin says "swim with dolphins", there's a reaction shot of Alex and Harper. In the background you can see Jake T. Austin (Max) peeking in through the front doors of the sub station. *This would be the 5th time Alex uses phrase "We're going to be together forever", which she often predicts about relationships that ironically have had slim chance of working out later. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3